The Game of a Player
by KarenLouise
Summary: Bella's Dad is getting married. Thats fine right? Wrong. His new wife's son is non other than Edward Cullen player and heart breaker extraordinaire. And he wants Bella. Big Time. What will Bella do? Read and find out. Really bad Sum. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my new story. For those of you that read my A/N in my last story, this isn't the story about my nan. :( It would be if it was!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later)

* * *

**The Game of a Player

BPOV

Chapter 1:

I looked up at the iron gates of hell and wondered;

_How could __he do this to me?_

Of course I knew why he did it.

It was obvious

He was lonely.

_Of course__ he is Bella! Renee left him when you were two!_

But why this? Why her? Why him?

I looked back up at the iron gates of hell that lead up to the mansion of hell, where inside there was the devil, his mother and my father.

I pressed the button on the side of the gate and waited for someone to pick up

"Hello?" Said the voice of my soon-to-be mother, Esme. Now don't get me wrong, she's a really nice woman and I'm glad my dads happy, it's her son I hate.

Edward Cullen

He's a player and a total hottie.

The only problem is he knows it.

He's a cocky, egotistical jerk that lies to girls so they'll let him in their pants.

And it works.

Now don't get me wrong, I would total ride Edward if he wasn't such a jerk.

And if he didn't already have sex with more than half the population of Forks

And is he wasn't such a pervert that keeps trying to cop-a-feel every time I turn around.

And if my dad wasn't marrying his mom

Yup that one was the cherry on top of the 'Why I won't fuck Edward Cullen' Cake.

I was brought out of my daydream by a loud sound coming out of the intercom.

"...HELLO IS ANYONE THERE!"

"Sorry Esme I dosed off what where you saying"

She giggled into the intercom.

"It's ok Bella I'll open the gates now and have Peter get your bags" Oh yeah Peter. Their butler.

I would fuck him too if he wasn't gay that is.

"I actually have Emmett's bags too" Emmett is my older brother by 3 years who just lost his job and decided it would be cool to be a 20 year old man living with his dad and step-mom.

"That's ok love I'll send Edward out too."

Oh joy.

The man whore is on the way to get my boxes.

The gates opened and I picked up one of my boxes ready to bring them into the house when I saw Edward run down the long drive with nothing but a pair of running shorts and a bare chest.

Yummy!

He smirked when he caught me checking him out and I blushed a deep red.

"See something you like Bella?" He asked with an arrogant grin.

"Yeah actually" His expression changed from arrogant to confused so I kept going. "The house is wonderful" I smirked and walked past him, swaying my hips just for him, just as Peter walked out of the house.

" 'Sup Pete?" I called as I walked by.

"Great Bella 'sup with you?"

"Everything's just great" I turned to Edward who was bending down to get one of the boxes and admired his ass for half a second.

I turned and walked into the house with Edward in tow. I could feel his eyes a little farther south of my hips and added a little sway into my step for his benefit.

"...ugh" His audible groan added a little moisture to my panties but I kept my dirty thoughts to myself. I walked up the stairs and down the right corridor.

We walked into my new room and I set my box on the floor new the bed. As I setting it down I bent down a little more than necessary and another moan slipped his lips.

Suddenly his hands gabbed my waist and I froze.

'_what is he doing?'_

'_what do you think he's doing you dipshit? He's getting you back for all the teasing, I personally think this is gonna be fun! '_

I mentally cursed the little devil in my mind, she was always against me! Ugh I hate her.

His lust filled voice was suddenly next to ear. His breath blowing across my back causing goose bumps to spread over my skin.

"Are you trying to kill me Bella?"

.

'_Is it getting hot in here?'_

Oh yeah. It is!

"Huh..?" Came my skilful response. But really you would be speechless as well if you had Edward Cullen breathing down your back and pushing his incredibly **big **cock into your ass.

"You know what I'm talking about baby! Wiggling that perfect ass to tease me. Now that's just cruel."

I could here the arrogant smirk in his voice and I immediately slipped out of my lust filled trance.

This is Edward Cullen, Playboy extraordinaire and my 'soon to be' step brother.

I pushed back against him and broke free of his grip.

"Keep your hands to yourself!"

I turned to look at him and the confused look I expected to see wasn't there. Instead a smirk in its place.

"Playing hard to get Isabella? Why don't you give in? They all do."

I stepped towards him.

"That's why" I pointed to his smirk. "You think your so...hot Cullen!" I seethed " You fuck anything with a vagina and you don't care about anyone's feelings !" I was getting mad now but his STUPID smirk had still not left his face, so I kept going. "You walk around like your God's give to women but really your just Satins way of showing women what heartbreak is to be expected in HELL!"

I was starting to shout at this point and I was glad my dad and Emmett weren't in the house.

"So yeah...I don't wanna fuck an arrogant, two faced, heart breaking PRICK! Ok?" That dam smirk still didn't leave his face!

He took a small step towards me so our chests were pressed together. The air was sexually charged and starting to make me dizzy. What Edward said next made me soak my panties.

"You...Look...So...Sexy...When you're angry" His voice was heavy and full of lust.

"Keep your hands off me" I turned and walked out of my room. I walked down the big marble stairs and passed Esme arranging flowers on a table at the end. As I walked past she mumbled something.

".......he won't give up you know" My eyes bulged out of my head but I just kept walking out to the front to get another box.

I picked up a box labelled

'Emmett's Box'

And brought it up the stairs and down the left corridor to his room.

I repeated this action six more times until all the boxes out the front were up in either Emmett's or my own room.

I trudged into my room exhausted and was caught off guard when I saw Edward standing over one of my boxes while looking through it.

He didn't even know I was there and I was just about to make my presence known until he stared mumbling.

"...Fucking tease...Leaving her box of bras and panties out for me to see...Jesus I can just imagine...Fuck My Life is that a thong?...I'm so fucking dead unless I fuck her soon...Fuck I think I need to call Tanya..."He trailed off and I was both angered and mortified. He found my underwear box? That is embarrassing.

I just stared at him for a few seconds that felt like hours.

He thought I was a tease?

_You are a tease! I think you should get on your knees and fix his little *cough* big *cough* problem! It's only fair!_

Shut up! He deserves this! He does this to girls all the time! Its payback for all the times he's broken a girl heart!

Besides he has _'Tanya'_ to fix his little*cough* big *cough* problem. Leave the whore and the rest of the slut brigade to fix his problems.

_Yeah I guess, __isn't Jessica's motto, 'If you can't get it somewhere else, come to me...I give free blowjobs'._

Ok so I don't 'hate' my little devil. She sure speaks the truth.

I decided to finally make my unknown presence a little less unknown.

"Having fun Cullen?" He jumped back surprised. I decided to take full advantage of the situation.

If he thinks I'm a tease now, he's about to be in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just wanna say thanks to all the ppl that reviewed and put my story on alert.**

**So Thanks :)  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later)**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

**

* * *

**The Game of a Player

BPOV

Chapter 2:

After taking back my panties and kicking the asshole out of my room I made my way over to the room next door.

Inside sitting on the bed was the one reason why I could stick this arrangement.

Alice.

Alice has been my best friend since kindergarten.

I was walking over to the slide when I tripped. Even though falling was a regular thing for me I still burst into tears.

Suddenly a little blonde girl with bright green eyes and a few missing teeth was standing in front of me holding out her hand.

Since then Alice and I have been inseparable.

We watched each other grow into the girls we are today.

I watched as her blonde hair turned into a dark brown.

I watched as her beauty she had been given at birth started to really shine.

And she watched as I grew more confident.

She watched as my body changed.

And she was always there for me. And I was always there for her.

She let me cry on her shoulder after my first boyfriend broke my heart. And later her and my brother went to kick his ass.

She brushed my hair after I walked to her house in the rain because I was fighting with my mom. And then she called her and gave her a mouthful about fighting with me.

And I was there for every important milestone in her life as well.

But it wasn't just Alice and I in our little group.

There was also Rosalie.

Rose is three years older than Alice and I and she's been dating my brother since she was ten but we have always been best friends.

Rose looks like a cold hearted bitch and she acts like it sometimes to people she doesn't know. But if your friends she'll always have your back coz deep down inside she has a heart of pure gold.

My one problem with Alice and Rose is that they gang up on me when it comes to my love life.

I've gone out with lots of lads but they think that just because I haven't lost my V card yet that I'm a prude.

But I love them anyway.

I was brought back to the present by Alice jumping on the bed. As she was jumping I noticed what she was wearing and I burst into laughter.

She stopped and looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Really Alice? Really! What are you wearing?"

I couldn't stop laughing it was just so funny!

"Isn't it obvious? I'm dressed as Alice from wonderland! My names Alice, I'm dressed as Alice! Duh!" She was making a 'your such a ditz' face.

"I can see that Al! But why are you wearing it now?"

"Oh I'm just trying it on!"

"What are you trying it on for?"

"Oh Tanya's having a costume party next week, were all invited so I'm working on our costumes now!"

I didn't even want to know what she was putting me in!

By now she was sitting on the end of the bed with a knowing look.

She knew I needed to talk

"What's wrong Bells?" She was smiling sadly.

I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Your brother is driving me insane!"

"What did he do?" I could hear the smirk in her voice but I didn't look up to see it.

"He keeps trying to get me into bed Al! What am I going to do? What happens if I give in? I don't wanna get hurt Al!"

"Then why don't you give in and get over it." She smiled her evil 'obey me' smile.

I was horrified. She wanted me to sleep with her brother?

Her hot, sexy, skilled brother.

Her brother with the copper sex hair and the piercing emerald green eyes.

Her brother with the big bulging muscles and the biggest-

"BELLA!" Alice shouted really loud into my ear. I rubbed my ear and turned to glare at her.

"What. Was. That. For!"

I shouted back a little loudly.

"You weren't listening to me!" She pouted and set her puppy dog eyes on me. I couldn't help but forgive her.

"Sorry Al."

" It's Okay Bells. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming out the back."

The Cullen's have a rather big garden with a huge pool. But living in California now I suppose I would have to get used to it.

I agreed and went into my room to unpack my swim suit but found that almost all of my boxes were unpacked.

_What the Fuck?_

_How long was I in Alice's room._

Suddenly Esme walked into the room carrying a bundle of clothes.

She stopped when she saw me and smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry but Alice insisted we buy you new clothes and when I was putting away those ones I thought 'I might as well unpack the rest'. I hope that's ok!"

I smiled at her and went to hug her.

She froze for half a second in place then hugged me back.

I stepped back and smiled.

"Thank you."

She didn't even know what that meant to me.

My mom -Renee- was my best friend from the age of five till now.

For the first five years of my life I lived in Ireland with my Dad and Grandmother.

My Dad was born and raised in Ireland along with his only sister .He moved to Forks WA when he was seventeen to go to Washington State University.

There he met my mother and after dating for three months he was in love.

It was that love that brought Emmett. My dad was nineteen when Emmett was born and my mom was just eighteen.

They moved into together and got married.

They three years later I was born.

My parents always say that it wasn't my fault they broke up but its hardly a coincidence that when I was only six months old when my mom filled for divorce.

Its hard being the reason your parents split.

So from then Emmett and I lived with Dad in Ireland.

When I was turning five my mom wanted us home.

So We moved in with her and visited dad every week.

Then when I was thirteen mom got remarried.

Now don't get me wrong Phil is a great man and I think he genuinely loves mom.

But its not Phil I had a problem with.

It was his -then- eleven year old daughter.

Victoria Dwyer.

Or Tori as she likes to be called.

Phil and mom thought she was so... innocent. But she's not.

When I was fourteen and she was twelve I was asked to watch her. When I went up to check on her I found her in her room with a boy making out.

Did I mention she was twelve!

And the boy was in MY class.

Yeah not so innocent.

But then she got worse.

Her mom died in a car crash when she was six so she was trying to take mine.

Really she told me that!

She started stealing all my stuff and started going after all the guys I liked.

Now because she was younger than all of then I ended up winning most of the time.

But that didn't stop her.

So when I was sixteen I moved back in with dad.

Unfortunely Tori is gonna be at Dad and Esme's wedding.

As if I don't have enough problems.

* * *

**This chapter is just a filler.**

**But thanks for reading anyway!**

**so you know what to do!**

**Review :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just wanna say thanks to all the ppl that reviewed and put my story on alert.**

**So Thanks Again :)**

**Ok I know this chapter is short! But plez don't hate me even though I don't have an excuse.  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later)**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

**

* * *

**The Game of a Player

BPOV

Chapter:3

BPOV

Chapter :3

After having a mini emotional breakdown in front of Esme and after picking out a swimsuit but been made put it back by Alice I changed into the one she put out for me.

It was tight, blue/green, push up, halter neck bikini top with a matching string bottom.

I through on a blue/green tank top, dark blue denim shorts and silver Valerie T-bar leather sandals.

I put in my crescent moon belly button bar and walked out to the pool.

Alice was sitting on a lawn chair out by the pool in outfit similar to mine.

But hers was pink.

And next to her was my other BFF-Rose.

Again, wearing an outfit similar but not quite the same.

But hers was purple.

Oh how I love my two best friends.

"Hey Biotch! What took you so long?" Rose shouted from her lawn chair.

"I was trying to figure out why it was so dark outside my window, then I realised that it was your tits blocking the sun!"

She through her head back and laughed.

"At least I have boobs! Like really what size are you ? An A-cup?" I smiled and walked over to where they we lying down.

Oh how I loved Rose!

"FYI I'm a C-cup! Biotch" Rose stood up and hugged me.

She really was my best friend.

"So what's up Rosie Posie?" I asked and her smile grew.

I sat down on one of the lawn chairs and started to put on the sun cream.

I looked back to Rose and she was still smiling.

Now I was curious.

"What is it Rose?"

"I have big news!" Alice perked at the sound of gossip.

"OMG really?" I looked at Alice confused.

What?

Rose looked equally confused.

"Alice hush up! What is it Rosie?"

She smiled a far away smile.

"Emmett asked me."

The statement was pretty simply but I knew immediately.

"No Way!"

"Yes Way!"  
She was gonna be my sister! Officaly!

"He asked me to marry him!"

We all started jumping up and down while sreaming.

Suddenly a voice came from behind me.

" Now this reaction I was looking for! Not crying!"

Rose turned and scowled at one of my favourite voices.

"I was crying 'cos I was happy jack-ass! You better be careful or I'll give the ring back!"

I turned back to my brother and he was smirking.

He raised his eyebrows and held open his arms, silently asking for a hug.

I ran to him and he picked me up and crushed me in a bear hug.

I buried my head in his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so... happy for you Em!"

"Me too, Bells."

He placed me on my feet.

"But you just because I'm getting tied down doesn't mean I won't have time for you" He kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair. He was acting real sentimental. It kinda made me miss the old Em.

"And I'll still have time to beat the snot out of anyone that lays there hands on you! I mean it Bells, I heard that Eric guy likes you but I'll break his neck. You know I will"

And there's the old Em now.

I heard a chuckle from behind and saw Edward and Jasper standing there looking amused.

Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and Rose's little brother.

Yeah I know we're all connected.

Edward was staring at me with a smirk on his face.

God I hate that arrogant fucker.

I turned to Rose and Alice and winked.

Then I turned back to Edward and started removing my clothes to leave me in just my blue bikini.

He froze and his eyes grew dark.

Haha! Take that Dick Head!

I stepped away from my shorts and walked towards the edge of the pool.

From where I was standing I could see the girls smirks and Emmett's glares.

I raised m arms and dove into the water coming back up quickly and running my hands through my hair sensually.

I looked at Edward to see his smirk was gone and his dick hard.

Yup sweet, sweet payback.

* * *

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them :) !)**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanna say thanks to all the ppl that reviewed and put my story on alert.**

**So Thanks Again Again :)  
**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later)**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

**

* * *

**The Game of a Player

BPOV

Chapter:4

I got out of the pool and dried myself just after getting a lecture from Em with consisted mostly of...

'If he touches you...I'll break his neck...and his dick' from Em's part and...

'You'd have to pay me to get up on that walking STD!' from my part.

I walked past Edward with a smirk on my face and walked into the house. I saw Esme fixing dinner and went to help her when I stopped.

There was a little blonde girl in their house !

_They obviously know her you Ditz! _

Jeez, I was just stating a fact!

I walked over to Esme and the little girl and cleared my throat causing Esme to jump.

"Bella? You scared me Hon!"

"Sorry" I chuckled

I motioned my eyes to the girl that was busy drawing a big flower on a piece of paper.

Esme opened her mouth to explain when she was interrupted.

"Char? Is that you?" Said a very excited Edward.

All of a sudden the girl jumped from her seat and launched herself at Edward.

"Eddie!" She screamed and latched onto his neck.

I couldn't help but smile. He really loved this little girl. He was laughing with her and hugging her and for some unknown reason it made my heart warm.

Who knew Edward Cullen could _LOVE_ something.

_Well you didn't because you're a bitch that won't even stop to get to know him!_

Oh Shut up inner me! He's an ass to Everyone! Why should I trust him?

_He's not an ass to that girl! She trusts him!_

That's 'cos she's like four!

_Yeah and he's great with her...He would make a great dad!_

...

_Ha! You have nothing to say to THAT do 'ya?_

You are me so technically I do!

_Whatever!_

Inner Me's last comment about Edward being a dad gave me a mental image I never thought I would think.

Edward with a baby!

Edward with _MY_ baby!

I came back to reality just in time for Esme to introduce me to the little girl.

"Bella? This is my niece Charlotte!" The little girl put out to shake and I laughed. She was so cute! "Charlotte and her mom live in New York. That's why you haven't met them" She explained.

I bent down to Charlotte's size and shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Charlotte!"

She smiled a big grin and showed her –almost- full set of teeth. She did have a few missing.

"Everyone calls me Charly! But 'cos that's your daddy's name I'll let you call me Char like Eddie !" She was so sweet. I held out my arms and raised my eyebrows silently asking for a hug.

She locked onto me and squealed.

"Auntie Es! I made a new friend!"

"You sure did! Now leave Bella go, I think your hurting her!" Esme laughed. "she has help me with dinner."

Charlotte's face dropped and she looked a me with horror.

_What did you do?_

I did nothing!

"Did I hurt you Bella" I chuckled and hug her again. She is SO cute!

"No Sweetie I'm ok"

"Yippee! Bella's not hurt!"

Edward was standing back and watching me and Char talk until I got up to help Esme. Char jumped back into her set and Edward walked around to talk to her.

I couldn't help but smile at their conversation.

"...Did you know I'm gonna be one of Auntie Es's flower girls?"

"No Way! Really? That's a pretty grown up job! Can you handle that ?" He was teasing her. It was so sweet.

"Of course I can Eddie ! I get to wear a pretty dress and Auntie Es said there's gonna be another flower girl too! I make loads of friends!"

I laughed quietly at her statement. She was just like one of my favourite of my Irish cousins...Riley. Who actually is the 'other flower girl'.

I continued making the dinner until a beautiful, blonde, middle aged woman walked into the kitchen.

Edward immediately smiled and went to hug her.

"Aunt Liz!"

"Hey Edward, your such a big boy" Liz said and I snickered.

_That's what she said!_

Oh my God that's something Emmett would've said.

_How do you know I'm NOT Emmett!_

'Cos your ME!

Oh God... Inner me is an idiot.

I Really need to stop talking to myself.

Edward sent a glare my way but when Liz turned her head away I stuck out my tongue like a four year old.

His lip twitched and he turned away.

Liz turned her head and smiled at me.

"You must be Bella!"

I suddenly went into shy mode.

"...Yeah. I'm Bella"

"Alice, Esme, Charlie and Edward have told me ALL about you."

I was surprised about what she said.

Edward was talking about me?

"Really?"

"Oh just good things, don't worry!" She smiled a kind a small smile and put her hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Elizabeth. But my friends call me Liz. I'mEsme's little sister."

"It's really nice to finally meet you. I've heard about you from Alice but I've never had the privilege to meet you till now"

_Why are you sucking up? It's there Aunt. Save the sucking for Edward's cock._

Was I really this dirty minded?

Importunely Inner me who I now dubbed 'Dirty Bella' brought up an image of Edward's Cock and I almost moaned in front of his mom, aunt and four year old cousin.

That wouldn't go down well!

I continued on with the making the rolls for dinner when someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You know that little strip tease was sooo unfair. I think you should be punished for making me see my aunt with a full blown boner."

I was secretly happy I had that effect on him.

I was surprised. Where was everyone?

As if he could read my mind he said "they're gone into the living room for awhile. So it's just You. And. Me!" he punctuated the last three words with a kiss to my neck.

Suddenly he captured my lips and I gave in.

My mind was clouded with Lust and against my better judgment I let his hands roam my body and his mouth deepen the kiss.

That is until we were interrupted by Emmett.

Luckily for Edward though he was half way across the room before Emmett saw him.

I was panting from his kissing.

Imagine what he could do with his other 'parts' is he could make me putty in his hands by just kissing.

Ugh I'm soooo going to hell.

* * *

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later)**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

**

* * *

**The Game of a Player

EPOV

Chapter: 5

I looked at a flushed and confused Bella and smirked.

That was a close one. If Emmett had seen me he would have rearranged my face.

And I like my Face.

Now don't get me wrong. Emmett is one of my best friends along side Jasper and Jacob. We've been buds just as long as Alice and Bella have.

But everyone knows that if you even _look_ at Bella...

You're a Dead Man.

But that doesn't stop me.

Yes I respect Emmett and I would do anything for him.

But I can't stay away from Bella.

Not anymore.

I've wanted her since the day I hit puberty.

I've been a player my whole life. Since diapers. And Bella is the only girl in forks I haven't fucked.

And she looks so good.

I've heard that Forbidden Fruit tastes the best.

And I can't wait to taste it.

That was probably the best part of Charlie and my mom getting married.

Our rooms are right next to each other.

And Emmett's it down the other hall.

Bella wants me too, I've always noticed the lusty stares she would give me when she caught me walking around my house shirtless when she stayed with Alice.

It happened a lot because I like my freedom. I use my body and charm to get girls to put out a lot.

But the girls I've fucked have nothing on Bella.

She has this silky, smooth, pale skin with big brown 'fuck me' eyes and the most beautiful hair known to man.

She also has these long, milky white legs that I would love to have wrapped around me while I pound into her so hard.

She has these pouty 'blowjob' lips that she always bites on when she gets embarrassed.

And it gives me a hard on every time.

And her boobs!

They're the single sexiest tits I've **EVER **seen.

Even better than Tanya's tits.

And Tanya's are nice.

Bella has a nice C cup sized rack that could probably fit perfectly in my hands.

But understand some thing...I care about Bella so much.

I don't just want her for sex, I respect her too much for that. I just wanna have fun then stay friends.

But she wont budge.

I've known Bella since she moved here. Sure how could I not? She was best friends with Alice, I was best friends with Emmett and we where in the same class every year.

And she was my Biology partner.

Yet she refused to partake in a _very special_ Biology 'project'.

I wouldn't give up though. I couldn't. something inside me wouldn't let me give up on Bella.

_That's 'cos you want her for more than just a **fuck**!_

Ugh...no I don't! I just want her really badly!

I protested to my inner 'good boy'. He always reared his annoying head when I was thinking of Bella. He thought I 'loved' her and wanted to 'marry' her. I scoffed at inner me. He's crazy! ..Bella!

_Really?_

...

_Yeah. That's what I thought._

I got up from my seat and went up to my room to listen to music.

I barely made it to my room when my phone rang.

It was Jacob Black.

Jacob or 'Jake' as everyone called him, used to live on the Reservation in La Push near Forks WA. His parents moved to California 3 years ago to try and get jobs. Which they did. Jake and I kept touch and when my mom announced we would be moving to California I was really happy.

Mom, Alice and I have been living here for 3 months and already I am king of California High.

Charlie, Em and Bella moved up here today.

When my other friend Jasper found out Alice was leaving he convinced Ms. Hale to move here.

I guess that's what Love does to you.

Jake is only one of my friends that isn't already whipped. I swear Jasper and Emmett traded their dicks in for vaginas year ago but Jake and I are still at the game we've been playing since puberty.

Sleeping around. Now don't get me wrong again. I'm so happy that they've found someone they want to spend the rest of their lives with, but loves just not for me. I can't imagine being with just one person forever.

_Except Bella._

Shut Up!

I answered the phone the way I normally do...

" 'Sup Douche?"

" 'Sup yourself Pretty boy?" I smiled to myself. "Ah Jake you sure you haven't jumped ship?"

"No way Dude! I'm a Pussy eater, No ass-men here. Ha speaking of pussy's where's Jaz?"

I laughed at his joke

"He's down stairs with Em and Al."

"Em is there? So he moved I in today?"

Why did he care?

"Yup" was my simple answer.

"Cool...so can I come over or do I just need to pretend I just dropped by when I get there?"

"Sure Dude come on over! Bella and my mom are cooking!"

"Really? I'm on my way over! You know I love Bella's cooking. She's a goddess in the kitchen. And she's a fucking sex goddess I've heard too."

I froze. What did he say?

"Jake, Who said that?"

"You remember James from Forks high? He was 3 years older than you and me? He was in Emmett's year?" I remembered that douche, He hit on Alice one time and I hit him. A guys gotta protect his little sister, even if she is only 10 minutes younger than him" Well I was talking to him the other day, He's working at this shop by Venice Beach that sells boards and shit, he said that just awhile ago he was visiting his mom in Forks when he ran into Bella and they went out. Apparently they had a pretty hot make out session until Emmett caught them and gave him a shiner on his eye. He said it was totally worth it though. According to him Bella's pretty hot in just her underwear and was grinding so deliciously on him he almost jazzed early." I was shocked. Bella almost jumped into bed with James but won't even do anything with me.

Well that took a hit to my ego.

I didn't know what to say to Jake so I just told him to be over in 10 or I was eating his dinner.

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room where Bella was laying plates on the table. I stood at the door way just watching her move effortlessly around the table, Laying out forks and knives and folding napkins.

She looked like she belonged there and she had just moved in.

She finally took notice of my presence and she gasped.

"Jeez Edward you scared me!" She smiled showing me that she wasn't angry and I smiled back.

I never took my eyes off her as I moved to stand in front of her. I took her hand and brought it to my lips to kiss in lightly. Bella starred at me with disbelief in her eyes.

I put my hands in her cheek and brought her face to mine so I could place a soft, chaste kiss to her lips.

I looked into her eyes and smiled.

Maybe inner me was right.

Maybe I did have real feelings for Bella than just _lust._

I guess I'll just have to see what happens.

* * *

**Ok! This was my first 'Edward' POV for this story! I Hope I did okay! Are the 'Inner' voices too crazy?**

**Really I need to know If i should tune it down a little.  
**

**Well anywayz thanks to all of my Reviewer and readers and subcribers and shit like that!**

**Just Thanks  
**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later) And I don't own Glee.  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 6

I was frozen. Did that just happen? Did he just kiss me like that?

I looked up at his eyes and saw that there was another emotion alongside Lust.

Is that...Love?

He moved his head in for another kiss when we were interrupted by none other than Jacob Black.

Oh joy the other Player is here.

" 'Sup Bitches?" He walked into the room and smiled at us.

"Little Belly Button is that you?" I smiled, Jacob was a cocky player but he was funny and a great friend.

"Oh Joy it's the Dog!" I laughed as he picked me up and spun me. Jake and I had been best friends when we where little. He was the only one that would play in the mud with me.

But then Jake changed. He started acting like a playboy and he changed his attitude towards me. He had grown feelings for me that I didn't feel back.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I heard your cooking."

"Well it's just pasta...and garlic bread. With..." I didn't even finish my sentence because he had already gone into the kitchen.

Dinner was pretty normal except the sly glances Edward kept giving me.

I was helping with the clean up while Edward was talking with Liz and Char in the living room and Alice was watching the season 2 finale of 'Glee'.

"You know Bella...Charlie and I are having a party next week to announce our engagement. You have to find a nice cocktail dress for the evening... We could go shopping for one tomorrow?"

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to win me over with shopping trips but the truth is...she had always had me on her side. She had been like a mom to since Tori came into my life.

I'd always be on her side. But I already had a dress for the party.

"Um...I already have a dress. But I would love to go shopping any way."

She smiled and nodded. My job was done.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. I was going upstairs to prepare for school tomorrow when I heard Edward talking.

"...You know that I want to come see you..." Who is he talking to?

"..Fuck Tanya, baby don't say shit like that! I don't wanna pop a boner in front of my family..."

I froze. Tanya? The slut of the school, Tanya that Alice told me about.

But...We kissed, he was acting sweet. Was it just an act.

_Why do you care? You said you didn't like him._

I know.

I went to bed that night full of questions.

Does Edward like me?

Do I like him?

Is he sleeping with Tanya?

Do I care?

The next morning came quickly and I jumped out of bed, not wanting to be late for school.

It's sad, I know.

I put on the outfit Alice left out for me.

A pair of light wash skinny jeans that Alice said made my ass look 'fucking awesome'. Her words not mine.

A Union Jack cotton tank with a black leather belt over a black lace bra that you could clearly see.

A pair of black flash booties with chains on them and a Burberry bangle.

Then ride to school was short and soon I walking out into my personal hell.

There was people everywhere and you could see the cliques clearly everywhere.

The Jocks, Cheerleaders, Goths, Skaters, Geeks (Probably where I would fit in), Band Geeks, Drama people, Gangsters and many more.

Alice happily skipped over to the cheerleaders while Jaz and Edward walked over to the Jocks.

Alice turned and waved me over to where she was standing with the cheerleaders.

When I got to where she was she introduced me to girls I knew I wouldn't like.

I only heard the names Alice had told me about before.

"...Jessica Stanley...Lauren Mallory...Britney Holden...Rachel Berry...Taylor Denali...Kate Jones..."

And then she said the name of the person I hated most of all.

"And this is Tanya Denali..."

I couldn't help the glare I gave her as I heard her name, but she reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"Your Edward's new sister right? I'm Tanya and I think we're gonna be Best Friends.

Oh Joy

The rest of the day went in the same routine. I went up to the front of the class, gave the teacher a slip with my name on it and introduced myself. I had every class with Alice except Spanish and Biology.

The Bad part was that I had to sit next go Edward-Again- in Biology and the class was told that the seats we have now are the seats we'll have all year.

Yippee for me, huh?

The Good part was that this really nice girl that I sat next to in Spanish asked me to sit with her. I really didn't want to sit with the cheerleaders so I explained that to Alice.

She left them to sit with me and the girl from Spanish –who I later found out was named Angela- and sat with us.

God I love Alice.

Angela was introducing me to all her friends when Tanya and Edward walked by.

"See her?" she pointed to Tanya "that's Tanya Denali . She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet." I giggled as Angela went on. "Leah sat next to her in English last year."

Leah smiled at me and giggled "She asked me how to spell orange."

Alice and I burst into a fit of laughter.

What a dumb shit!

Orange like really?

How can Edward be with someone like that ?

I guess I have to find out.

* * *

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!  
**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters (besides Taylor and the other parents but they doesn't come until later) And I don't own Glee.  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 7

The next three days were pretty normal. I got up, went to school, came home, did homework, went swimming, had dinner and went to bed.

I had grown used to living with Edward and Alice quickly. I knew what to expect from Alice already and it was easy to grow used to Edward flirting and endless innuendos. I expected them. But what I didn't expect was to get knocked down by a Rottweiler while planting a rose bush with Esme and Alice.

The dog jumped out of no where and scared the living shit out of me.

"...FUCK!"

Esme and Alice nearly rolled over laughing when I ended up flat on my ass over the dog.

"Tess! Don't do that you bad girl!" Esme scolded the dog while trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's not funny you know! And since when do you have a Rottweiler anyway? What happened to your Beagle, Max?"

I liked Max, he was cute and he never tried to jump on me! Or eat my cats!

"Oh we still have Max, Bella! When we moved we got another 2 dogs! Isn't she cute? We also have..."

She didn't get to finish because before you know it a little Pomeranian Puppy started barking at me and jumping around my legs.

Alice giggled when I flinched away from the small dog.

"Oh Werewolf calm down! That's just Bella! She's your new owner!"

I looked at Alice. Was she crazy? I'm a cat person.

"Alice Hon? How did they get out of their area?" Esme's voice sounded confused and her question made Alice confused too.

All of a sudden Edward and Emmett strolled around the corner wearing identical smirks.

I should have guessed.

When they saw me on my ass with Tess, Max and Werewolf jumping around me they burst into hysterics !"

Edward had tears running down his face.

"...Oh...Ha...Ha...Ha" Both Edward and Emmett were bent over laughing.

Is it really that funny ?

I picked up some fresh compost and throw it at the boys. The compost completely missed Emmett but I got Edward right in the face.

So I through some more at Emmett.

To make it even.

"Not so funny now is it?"

I turned and high fived Alice but as I was turning back compost hit my face.

"Got you sucker!"

I looked up to glare at Edward.

"Oh it's on! Your dead motherfucker!" I grabbed a fist full of the dirt and smacked it right into his hair.

That fight went on for about 30 minutes and just as it was ending Edward did something I defiantly wasn't expecting.

He kissed me. Again.

He just walked up to me and placed the softest, sweetest and most satisfying kiss on my lips.

And I kissed him back.

The moment was over just as quick as it began though, we could hear Charlie calling from the house. Saying he had a surprise for me.

I pulled away from the kiss and thanked God that we were out of sight of the house because Charlie would have Edward's head if he knew he was trying anything funny.

I stepped away from Edward and pushed my hair out of my eyes.

What am I doing? Is the price of a broken heart worth a good fuck?

Probably not.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand to quiet him.

"Just...Don't say anything. Please?"

I walked into the house to find Charlie next to three cat cages.

Oh My God!

He got my cats from the vet in Forks.

I ran and jumped into Charlie's arms. He really is the best dad ever.

I let my babies out of the cages and brought them to my lap.

My oldest, most down-to-earth(literally, he doesn't jump around as much as the other two do.) and trust worthy of my cats, was Snickers. Yeah I named her after a chocolate bar, you got a problem with that? I was only six! And she reminded me of a crushed Snickers bar.

My next cat was Bishop. He's a brazen, trouble-some and flirty cat. I should of named him Edward. Bishop thinks he knows what's best for Snickers and Tigger. He's like their Dad even though Snickers is 5 human years older than him.

Then there's Tigger. He's just a 9 month old ginger kitten with a whole lot of soul. He trys to climb as high as he can with Bishop but always ends up flat on his ass. He's kinda like me.

Alice walked into the living room and her eyes widened. "The kitty-cats are back. Yippee I missed you Tigger, Bishop and Snickers! OMG Bella What about the dogs? They might eat our kitty-cats."

Oh what about the dogs?

Just then Edward came into the Room. "Don't worry about the other dogs, they're no problem."

He looked at me with the eyes that said 'I'm not talking about the cats and dogs anymore".

How do I know that the dogs won't come back? Or be brought back?"

" 'Cos I made sure that the dogs knew that they weren't wanted anymore."

Alice looked confused. As did I. Was he saying what I thought he was? I wanted to ask him but then Alice decided to speak. "What are you guys talking about?"

I smiled and told everyone I was going upstair to do homework but really I was going upstairs to think.

Could there be An Edward and Bella?

Would he give up his Playboy ways to be with me?

I really don't know.

* * *

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!  
**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 8

The next few days came and passed quickly and before I knew it was the end of the week.

The day of the engagement party.

Alice had picked out my dress ages ago.

It was a strapless mini dress that stopped mid thigh. It had lots of ruffles starting as purple then going from that to blue. Dark green and eventually light green. I had to admit I loved the dress. It wasn't too long that I'd look like a prude but it wasn't too short that I'd look like a whore.

It was perfect.

Alice paired it with Yves Saint Laurent Patent Tribtoo black, high heeled pumps,

In other words, leather death traps. Like really is she trying to kill me?

I wore a black trench coat that was just a bit shorter than the dress and feather drop earring.

Rosalie did my hair in a nice updo and used just a little black eye shadow and red lipstick.

And I have to say the outcome shocked me.

I looked stunning. Really it scared even me how different I looked.

I was just walking out the door when I remembered something.

I picked up the little green, heart shaped stone that hung off a white-gold chain and put it on.

The necklace had been a present from Rose. She had gotten us all one. Mine was Green, Rose's was Blue and of course Alice's was Purple.

It was a little heart to symbolise that we would be in each other's hearts forever, no matter what happened we would stay best friends.

I walked out of my room and down into the living room to wait for everyone else. I was riding with Alice and Rose in Alice's four seated, yellow Porsche. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were riding in Edward's five seated, silver Volvo and Esme and Charlie were riding in Charlie's new, dark blue Mercedes.

Jasper and Emmett were already down there when I got to the bottom step. The looked over and started whistling.

"Wow, B. You clean up good. Fuck I'll have to beaten off the fellas from you tonight." I blushed at Emmett's comment and smacked him with my clutch bag.

"Shut up Em!"

Emmett and Jasper looked nice. They were wearing suit jackets with dark jeans and dress shirts. Classy yet Casual.

I liked it.

Jaz and I were talking in the kitchen about the movie we saw last week when Rosalie descended n the stairs.

She looked beautiful in her silk sleeveless draped blue dress and her black leather, Yves Saint Laurent, platform pumps. Her hair was styled in Grecian braid kind of way with her bangs braided around her head and her hair was curled and half braided.

And she was wearing the heart neckalace. Her makeup was beautiful also but what caught my attention was the pained look on her face.

What's wrong?

Emmett was all over Rose so I didn't have a chance to ask what the matter was.

Edward and Alice came down soon and I think I almost drooled. Edward was a God in his suit jacket and crisp white shirt with a silver tie and his dark jeans.

Alice was magnificent in her black cocktail dress with a diamond detail at the waist. Her strappy heels were nice and worked well with her silver bolero. Her hair was in a Grecian braid as well as Rose's but she had but the rest in an updo.

And again she was wearing her heart neckalace.

Suddenly Alice was in leader mode.

"Ok...So everyone knows what to do right? Edward, no stops along the way, I don't care if you want a packet of M&M's or not you keep going to the hotel."

Not even five minutes later we were out the door to the party.

The party was pretty boring. I made small talk with my relatives and Esme's relatives and sipped champagne when Charlie wasn't looking.

I was walking to the buffet table for the third time when something caught my eye.

Ugh...it's Tanya and the fakes.

And Oh My God look at their dresses.

Tanya was wearing a revealing, short, halter neck, red dress. Lauren was wearing a similar yellow, cut out dress. Kate was wearing a Purple, V-neck dress and Jessica was wearing a blue, one shoulder dress.

One word came to mind.

Whores.

Tanya was talking to Mr Smith and while running her finger around the rim of her glass.

Ok...again Whore.

Jessica and Lauren were just as bad but I guess Kate was kinda all right.

Just as I was walking back over to Alice, Tanya caught my arm.

"OMG, Hey Bella! How are you girl?" Ugh. Her squeaky voice is driving me crazy.

"I'm fine...Look I gotta go..."

I turned around and started to walk away.

"Ok cool...do you know where Edward is maybe?" Her question stopped me. What does she want with Edward?

I turned back to see her glaring at me. Then she smirked.

"You think I don't know you like Eddie? 'Cos I do." She stepped towards me so our faces were almost touching.

Does she think I'm scared of her.

"Eddies mine! I mean it, if I hear your trying anything I'll **destroy **you!" Ok Now, I'm a little scared, but I'm not gonna let 'silicon tits' threaten me.

"Ok...listen here 'silicon tits', you can try to intimidate me but I wouldn't if I were you. Rosalie could kick you and your little copy-cats asses with her hands tied behind her back! And lets not even think about what Alice would do to you." I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"And FYI, I don't like him. He's all yours!"

Oh how I wish that was true.

* * *

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Sorry Its so short.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 9

The rest of the party went by uneventfully.

I talked, ate, drank and avoided Tanya and Edward like the plague.

I was picking at some finger food when someone really unexpected started talking to me.

Kate Jones.

Kate had been pretty nice to me. She was pretty and she played guitar and piano. She's really cool, but she hung around with Tanya, so that just made me dislike her.

"I saw what happened just a while ago. Tanya can really be a bitch when she wants to." She turned her head to look at me. She took a sip from her drink. "I wouldn't worry about Tanya though. She's all talk and no action. When it comes to threats anyway. But I'd watch your man if I was you! Tanya's a grade A whore, and she knows her way around the bed."

She must of saw the look I gave her when she said 'Whore'.

"Look, I know I look like a whore now, but I don't usually dress like this. I prefer my skinnys and graphic T's. But Tanya can be really influential."

"Then why are you friends with her? If she makes you wear what she wants you to?"

"Tanya might come across as a Bitch, and believe me she has her moments, but she's a really great friend. When she wants to be. If you have Tanya in your corner...your golden."

"She doesn't seem like a great friend...She seems like a totally whore and bitch."

"That's because you have what she wants" The Kate just upped and left me standing there like a fool.

_What do I have that Tanya could possibly want?_

I was walking into to the ladies room when I heard crying coming from one of the stalls.

I listened for a minute and my kind side made me try to calm this girl down.

"...Hello? Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

The girl started crying harder and mumbling something 'best friend'.

"If you want me to leave I can! I'll make sure no one comes in, if you want me to?"

I felt bad. She was crying and here I was being nosy.

The crying got quieter and the stall opened.

It was Rose.

My natural instinct was to scope her in my arms and comfort her, and that's exactly what I did.

"...Shusssh Rosie what's wrong? Are you sick? What happened?"

"...He...I...I don't know what...Bella, I'm scared..." She was crying into my shoulder and her make up was smudged.

_What's wrong?_

"Can you tell me what happened? Did you and Em fight?

She shook her head and mumbled 'not yet'.

"Then what happened, Rosie?"

I was really getting scared.

_What Happened?_

"I'm...I'm...I'm.."

I rocked her to calm her down and she visibly relaxed as I whispered reassuring things in her ear.

Soon she was calm and relaxed and was fixing her make up in the mirror.

She was trying hard not to look at me, but I wasn't having that. She was going to tell me what was wrong.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! What just happened back there? Why were you so upset?"

Se turned and I saw another tear fall down her cheek.

"I went to the doctor yesterday. I was throwing up, my boobs were tender. I was getting headaches. He thought I might have breast cancer. You know because mom had it?"

"Oh my god. Rosie we'll get through this. You'll be fine."

"I don't have cancer Bella. He ruled that out straight away. He took more tests and guess what?

"What?"

"I'm 15 weeks pregnant! I'm going to have a baby!"

I looked at her and smiled. But then she started crying again.

"Rosie! This is wonderful. You're having a baby. You're going to be a mom. I'm going to be an aunt."

"What will Em say? We can't raise a baby. Emmett can't get a job and I can't work in the garage if I'm pregnant! You know how Mom and Dad get. They'll kick me out if they find out. I'll have nowhere to go! They'll disown me!"

She was full on crying by now.

"Rose, Emmett loves you; he'll love your baby! You two will work it out! As for your parents, if they do kick you out-which they won't 'because they love you- you can stay with us. Esme wouldn't mind. We have 6 spare bedrooms. Besides Jasper would kill your Parents if they disowned you."

She smiled through her tears and nodded her head. I was right, I know that Emmett loves kids and always wanted some, Esme would love to have Rose live with us and Jasper loves his big sister, he would give Rose the world if it made her happy.

"So? Are you going to tell Emmett?"

She nodded.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. We can go out and dance and stuff. Then I'll tell him. I promise."

We hugged and stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like hours, but were really only 15 minutes.

We left the bathroom as the party was over and headed home.

_What a day!_

* * *

**Ok ppl I help! I need a beta. no matter how many times i look over stuff there is always mistakes.**

**I need someone who can fix those mistakes and help me with puns and shit like that.**

**so if you wanna be my beta and you are good at writing. PM me!**

**I really need help.  
**

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Sorry Its so short.  
**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .Or 'Dude where's My Car' although i do love the movie.  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 10

After the 'baby' conversation with Rose I was feeling really sober, which was weird because I drank 5 glasses of champagne and my alcohol tolerance level wasn't that high.

By the time I got home Esme and Dad were in bed, Alice was staying in Jaz' Emmett was dropping Rose home and Edward was 'god only knows' where.

So I was pretty much alone in the house. Yippee for me.

I changed out of my dress and put on pink 'juicy couture' boy shorts, that say 'juicy' on my ass, a 'ghost busters' t shirt that says 'I ain't afraid of no ghost' and a 'I love United States Army' hoodie from Victoria secret.

I cuddled up on the couch and put 'Dude Where's my Car?' into the DVD player and sat in front of the massive telly.

I was walking into the kitchen to make popcorn when Edward walked into the kitchen in just his jocks.

_Holy Mary, Mother of God, what did I do to deserve this bittersweet punishment?_

"...Hey?" It came out as more of a question. I was nervous, how could I not be? My sexy as hell, almost step brother was standing not even 5 feet away in just is underwear. If that isn't something to be nervous about what is?

I walked to the cupboard and took out the popcorn to make. I was reaching up high for the butter when I felt Edward's body behind me. Pressed into me.

Mmmmmmm.

He turned and whispered in my ear.

"You know better that to parade around the house in a pair of barley there boy shorts. Are you trying to get punished, you naughty girl." His voice was sultry and laced with innuendo. It was driving me crazy but if he wanted to play I would play.

I leant back into his crotch and heard his groan in pleasure.

I turned my head to his ear and whispered back with just as much lust in voice as he had.

"Maybe I do want to be punished, promise you'll do the 'punishing' Eddie?" He started to grind his -now- very hard crotch into my -now- very wet centre.

I pushed off him and walked back into the living as if nothing had affected me.

I sat down on the couch just as Edward had stormed into the room.

"What was that? You can't just leave me with this" he pointed to his dick. "and just walk off" he was angry, but I was furious.

What does he think I am? His personal whore?

_Well you just asked him to 'punish' you in the most sexiest 'sex' voice you've ever done. Are you sure you're not his whore?_

"Excuse me? I'll do what I want! Don't tell me what, or who to do! You can go fix your own problem!"

He suddenly grabbed me from the couch and pulled me to him. His mouth next to my ear and his dick pressing into my covered centre.

"You made the problem baby, don't you think you should, at least lend me a hand?"

"I don't think so _Eddie._ Why don't you go ask _Tanya_? Or one of the other sluts you have lined up. Oh and don't call me baby!"

I grabbed my hand back and sat back down. Edward was frowning and seemed far away.

He sat down next to me and turned me so I was facing him.

"I don't want anyone else to fix it for me. I only want you, Bella." His eyes were boring into mine and they seemed sincere.

He move a piece of hair out of my eyes and leaned in.

He kissed me sweet and slow and I could feel the passion building in my stomach.

His hands knotted in my hair and mine did the same.

Our moment was short lived when Emmett and Rose bounded in the door. I jumped across the room from Edward and saw Rose giving me a knowing smile, fortunately Emmett was none the wiser.

Edward was sitting there with a smirk the size of the USA on his face.

"Uh...Hey Rosie what are you guys doing here?"

She smirked. Oh great.

"Well, I thought since my parents are out that we'd let Ally and Jaz have some 'alone time' and come here. You don't mind Em and I interrupting do you?"

I glared at her as she snickered.

"Of course not, you want to watch 'Dude Where's my Car' with us?"

Her smirk turned into a genuine smile and she squealed.

"Oh My God, you knew I was coming!"

She ran and hugged me and we got comfortable on the couch. Edward had sat in one of the recliners and Emmett sat in the other while Rosalie and I took up the couch.

I turned to Rose at the tattoo part.

"Dude! You got a tattoo!"

"So do you, dude! Dude, what does my tattoo say?"

""Sweet!" What about mine?"

""Dude!" What does mine say?"

We went on like that till Emmett cut in with a Chinese accent

"Yours say Dude, Yours say Sweet!"

It was funny as hell.

Some the movie ended and we were putting away the DVD.

"So, are you staying in my room, Emmett's room or a guest room?" I asked Rose.

He smiled and took my hand.

"Do you mind if I stay with Bells tonight, Em?"

"No Baby, you do your thing, I'll see you in the morning!" He leaned in and pecked her on the lips and me on the forehead.

He grabbed me in a bear crushing hug. "Sleep tight, Bells. I love both of you, see you in the morning!"

Rose and I made our way to bed and got in together. I was almost asleep when she opened he mouth.

"So you and Edward Eh?"

_Shit!_

* * *

**Ok ppl I help! I need a beta. no matter how many times i look over stuff there is always mistakes.**

**I need someone who can fix those mistakes and help me with puns and shit like that.**

**so if you wanna be my beta and you are good at writing. PM me!**

**I really need help.  
**

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Sorry Its so short.  
**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 11

"So you and Edward Eh?"

_Shit!_

I rolled over to look at Rose.

"Um...I..I..I don't know what you're talking about?" It came out as a question and even in the dark I could see Rose roll her eyes and raise her eyebrows.

"Oh _don't_ give me that shit Isabella Marie, I saw your face when I walked in. You two did something!"

I chanced a glance at her and was surprised to see amusement in her eyes.

I let out a breath and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Look, we kissed ok? This wasn't the first time either. It happened before but it's not going to happen again. I mean it."

She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why not? I mean if you like him then why don't you just go for it?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "I can't Rose, he'll hurt me if I give him my heart. He'll break me like he does everyone else. I don't want to get hurt."

She scooped me in her arms and held me as silent tears ran down my face.

"You don't know he'll hurt you. Leopards can change their spots, but only when they want to, and I think Edward wants to."

I let out a strangled sob and held onto Rose. "No he doesn't. I'm just a game to him, Rose. _Is minic cuma aingeal ar an Diabhal féin!_" I quoted something my nana said to me once.

Rose smiled at me and I noticed tears running down her face too.

"What does that mean?"

"_There is often the look of an angel  
on the Devil himself._"

"Edward is a good guy. He is not playing you! Edward cares about you so much. Aren't you even going to give him a chance?"

"Our parents are getting married, Rose. You know Charlie would never stand for it."

"He doesn't have to know! You two can keep it a secret. I won't tell anyone."

I was getting a little irritated with Rose.

"Why are you so hung up on this? This isn't your choice. I don't want to be with Edward because I don't want to get hurt!"

She sat up in the bed and turned on the desk lamp. Her eyes were angry and her voice was harsh.

"Well maybe it should be my choice because I know you're making the wrong one. Just give Edward a chance!"

"What about Tanya?"

Rose looked confused again. "What about her? This has nothing to do with her!"

"Yes it does! Tanya said that if I don't leave Edward alone she would destroy me! They're dating, Rose. He's sleeping with her!"

"She said that? You know I would kick her ass if she touched you, right?"

"But you can't! you're pregnant!"

"Why are you scared of her?"

"Because she'll ruin my life!" I cried into Rose's shoulder. "Alice told me about the Denali Family. She said that Debbie -Tanya's mom- was a world renowned fashion designer and the owner of a really famous fashion magazine. She is powerful and dangerous. She had five children-Natalie, Tanya, Taylor, Abbie and Morgan. Most of which are just as dangerous.

Natalie went to Harvard. She writes for her mom's magazine, Her dad is a professor at Harvard and she's friends with Dean. Tanya is going to be a model for her mom's mag. She's going to Columbia. How did a girl that can't even spell orange get into Columbia? Oh I know because her mom is famous. One word from Debbie and I'm off the list for all the schools I want to go to!"

"You're a brilliant student. They can't just cross your name off the list. Bella you're going to get into Harvard or Princeton or Columbia, and if not, who cares? There are plenty of schools that would be on their knees to have you!"

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't know if I can risk all I've worked for, for a guy that might or might not break my heart."

"Do you love him?" I looked her dead in the eyes and then closed mine while tears rolled down my face.

"I don't know, Rose. But I'm scared.

After our chat, Rose and I went to sleep.

The next morning was weird. Rose and I barley spoke. We moved around the kitchen and cooked breakfast without speaking. I was making eggs for Everyone when she turned to me with an upset expression.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please don't hate me! I need you now. I won't push the 'Edward' thing, I promise. I just need my best friend."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe you're right. I should just go for it. I'll see, But only if you promise to kick Tanya's ass after you have the baby!"

We laughed and finished making breakfast just in time for the boys and Esme to come downstairs.

And so everything was normal again. How I wish normal was something I could describe my life as, but I know it's about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

**Ok ppl I help! I need a beta. no matter how many times i look over stuff there is always mistakes.**

**I need someone who can fix those mistakes and help me with puns and shit like that.**

**so if you wanna be my beta and you are good at writing. PM me!**

**I really need help.  
**

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Sorry Its so short.  
**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**X**

EPOV

Chapter: 11

School is easy for a guy like me. You click your fingers and you have a girl bent over the teacher's desk waiting for you in minutes. You bat your eyelashes at the principal and she lets you off with a warning. Most of the time I just smile and there's a mob of desperate girls at my feet.

So, yeah school is pretty easy for a guy like me.

What isn't easy though is love. Such a weird emotion, it sucks you in then spits you back out.

What is Love? Is it a brain washing emotion that could cut you into pieces, a pair of glasses in life that makes you see things with sparkles and fairies?

Yes but most importunely, Love is just giving someone the power to break you, but desperately hoping that they'll choose not to.

Love is just the power you give someone. They hold your heart in their hands and can do what they wish with it.

That's scary, giving someone all that power and getting none in return. That is defiantly frightening.

I bet you want to know why Edward 'the motherfucker' Cullen is talking about love. It's because of Isabella Marie Swan; A Devil in an Angel's cloak. That girl could drive you mad with her lip bites or blush alone. She could turn you to goo at the sight of her. She could make you fall in love with her with just one look.

That's Bella alright. Bella isn't just a pretty face either, she can cook like a professional, she's a grade A student and she's the kindest woman you'll ever meet.

_She'd be a brilliant wife!_

Of coarse she would. Bella would make a brilliant anything.

Fighting with the inner 'good boy' had become a frequent thing. He would say something about Bella that would cause me to think about her.

Hell I almost called out her name when I was in bed with Tanya because of him! That wouldn't have gone down well.

It was scary liking Bella. She was a mass of contradictions and couldn't make up her mind to save her life. She never did what I expected; she always did something I didn't expect.

_That's because she is a wonderful, beautiful human being, you should be more like her!_

Oh shut up! Why would I want to be complicated when I could be simple? Everyone knows where I stand.

_You love that she's complicated! She's different to all the other girls you know. She's a woman!_

Yeah, a woman that I want nothing to do with!

_Are you sure?_

...

_That's what I thought._

Oh shut the hell up you smug bastard!

I was brought out of my inner monologue by a very angry Bella in a _very_ short skirt, cheerleader's uniform.

I smiled as she tried to reach the carton of orange juice in the centre of the island; her tiny skirt rode up her thighs, giving me an awesome view of her yellow, lace panties.

"I never took you for a lace kinda girl, Bella."

She jumped and turned to face me. Her cheeks were flushed and glowing a nice pink colour because of her embarrassment.

"Edward! You scared me!"

She went back to trying to get the juice and was failing, so I decided to help her. I came up behind her and pressed myself into her back. I heard her let out a little whimper. I then reached across her to grab the carton and place it in her hands.

"...I like this outfit..." I whispered in her ear. I moved away just in time for the Chief to come barging into the kitchen.

He took in Bella's outfit and stopped in his place.

"What are you wearing?"

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"it's a cheerleading outfit? Alice asked me to join the squad."

He let out a dark chuckle and sat down at the table.

"You're not wearing that to school!"

She turned to glare at her father.

"Yes I am! I'm part of the squad now; I have to!"

I could tell a fight was about to start so I slipped out of the room. I was heading up the stairs when I heard Bella's voice.

"I will wear what I want! You can't tell me what to do anymore, dad! I'm a grown woman!"

Suddenly Bella stormed out of the kitchen and ran past me on the stairs. I followed her up the stairs and slipped into her room behind her.

She was pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Bella?" I called.

She looked up and I saw tears running down her face. I crossed the room and pulled her to me.

"Are you ok? I thought you didn't want to wear the uniform anyway?"

She stared at me with a confused expression.

"How did you know I didn't want to wear it?"

_How did you know? She never mentioned it!_

"I...uh? Well you're not like the other girls. You don't feel the need to dress like a slut and engage in superficial things like cheerleading. You're not like then. You're different. A good different!"

She smiled through her and started laughing as she wiped them.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset. I just...hate being told what to do!"

"I stroked her hair and wiped away a stray tear.

"I get it; you hate feeling like a child, like you can't be trusted to make up your own mind. Esme is the exact same with Alice and I."

"But Charlie's not like this with Emmett. He gets to do whatever he likes and he never get criticized or treated like a child!"

"That's because Emmett's a boy."

She glared at me and pushed me away.

"You're such a sexist pig!"

"No, No I didn't mean it like that! I meant...your Charlie's little girl. A man is always more protective of his daughter."

She calmed down and sat down on the bed. I sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Would you be?"

"Would I be what?"

"Would you be more protective of your daughter?"

_If it was your daughter too!_

"Yeah, I think so."

"But why?"

"Well...Because growing up your daughter is always been your little girl; she's sweet, kind and she loves you. As a dad I don't think you would ever want to lose that."

"How do you know this?" Her tears were back and were spilling out over her cheeks.

"I know, because my dad was like that with Alice. I always thought he was just favouring her over me. I thought I did something wrong. One time when I was about 9, I told Esme how I felt and she said it to Carlisle. He sat me down and explained that he didn't love me any less than Alice. He said that he knew I didn't need as much protection as Alice always would. He said a girl's heart is easier to break." I listened to what was coming out of my mouth and stopped. How had I been so horrible. I was breaking girl's hearts all the time. Why didn't I just listen to Carlisle? "He said that he didn't want to give away his daughter to some other man. He wanted her to stay his little angel forever."

Bella was still in tears when I turned back to her. I brought her into my chest and just held her.

That was until we had to go to school.

Oh Joy

* * *

**Ok ppl I help! I need a beta. no matter how many times i look over stuff there is always mistakes.**

**I need someone who can fix those mistakes and help me with puns and shit like that.**

**so if you wanna be my beta and you are good at writing. PM me!**

**I really need help.  
**

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Cheerleading outfit u on my page !  
**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**My Twitter: KaReN2Kaii10**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**This chapter is Beta'd by twilight642531  
**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 13

I got a few lustful stares from the boys and a few of the girls, but the rest of the girls just gave me glares.

I walked to my locker and got my books for first period. I was fixing my books when a hand came down next to my head.

I turned to the fiery eyed devil also known as Tanya Denali. She was shooting daggers at me and scowling all at the same time.

Finally she spoke up. "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned to face her. "I really don't know what you're talking about, _Tanya_"

She laughed a very evil laugh and pushed herself closer to me so our noses were almost touching. If I didn't know any better I would think she was going to kiss me.

"I told you _not_ to get in my way."

"Yeah, and I decided 'you know what? Tanya's not the boss of me'"

"You don't want me as an enemy Swan. Trust me."

I pushed her away from me and slammed my locker shut.

"You know what, Tanya ? All I'm doing is being on the cheerleading squad. I said I'll stay away from him and I mean it, so go off and try finding someone who'll be willing to pay for the hour."

"You're trying to take my school!"

She was fuming and for some reason I really enjoyed seeing her so angry and upset.

I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"You're just old news around here, Tanya. I got to get to class. Edward's waiting for me.

I turned and walked down the hall smirking and swaying my hips for the boys in the halls.

Of coarse I was lying. My first class was English with Mr Anderson. Edward has English with Ms Walker. I just like messing with Tanya's head.

I walked into class and all the heads turned to me. I blushed and sat at the back of the class with Alice and Jacob. I got to my seat to find Jake's mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, Jake; you'll catch flies."

"Damn, Bells. You...you look HOT!"

Mr Anderson looked up and glared at Jake.

"Mr Black, could you please keep your voice down."

"Sorry Mr A!"

The forty nine year old went back to writing.

Jake turned to me with a smile as big as the Cheshire cat

"Seriously, Bells that skirt does wonders for your legs. How I wish I could have then wrapped around my waist."

I blushed and hit his shoulder playfully. Jake and I were friends forever, I didn't think of him like that but he had always thought of me like that.

"You're _so_ crude."

He was _still_ smiling. "It's true! Jeez Bella, I want to do you so bad right now!" He took my hand and placed it in his lap. I could feel his now huge member trying to free from his jeans.

I grabbed my hand back and turned to Alice who was smiling a knowing smile.

"Don't say anything!" I whispered harshly.

She giggled "OMG that is so weird. I can't believe Jake did that!"

I started the worksheet Mr Anderson gave us.

"I can." Alice giggled again.

I avoided Jake and Tanya for the rest of the day.

When lunch rolled around I was sick of all perverted things the horny boys at this school were saying. One guy asked me "How much would it cost to get you to spread 'em."

I slapped him.

I sat down at the lunch table with Alice, Angela, Leah and a few of her other friends. Alice and I had taken to sitting with Ang and Leah because they were much better company then the cheerleaders.

I sat down in between Ang and Ali who were sniggering at me.

"What's going on?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Bella are you sure you want to be a cheerleader? I mean, you can barley walk on a flat surface without falling. How are you going to do stunts?" Angela asked. Alice's expression turned into a scowl.

"Angela, Bella will make a wonderful cheerleader!"

"Alice, she fell over her own feet yesterday in gym. How is she supposed to do tricks like a summersaults and back flips?"

"She'll be fine!"

"She'll kill herself!"

I turned to the two, who had started inching closer. Alice's face was glowing red with anger and Angela's eyes were fierce and scary.

"Um, hello, will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

"Sorry Bella!" The said together.

I started to say something when a hand came down on my shoulder and a voice in my ear.

"I think you look _awesome_ as a cheerleader." I already knew who it was. The guy I had been trying to avoid. I turned to Jake and sighed.

I stood up from my seat, grabbed Jake by his shirt and dragged him into a deserted classroom.

"Well I was thinking of something more along the lines of a janitor's closet or the back seat of my jeep but this is _so_ much better." He smirked and moved closer to me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"I have no interest in becoming one of your whores, Jake. I just wanted to say something." It was me who moved closer now. "You have to stop this flirting. Alice is making me become a cheerleader and, honestly I like the attention from boys that I never got before. I will not stand for this...discrimination against women from you. You will treat me with respect; I am _not_ a piece of meat." Jake looked shocked and almost sad. He took my hand and brought it to his lips.

"You would never be a whore to me, Bella. You mean so much more to me than that. I really like you and I'm sorry for the perverted comments but I can't help it; you look insanely gorgeous." His voice got low and passionate. He moved closer so our noses were touching, almost. I was in this exact position with Tanya just a few hours ago, but what Jake said next I wouldn't want coming out of Tanya's mouth.

"Will you go on a date with me, Bella?"

I smiled. I really did like Jake; he's handsome, fun to be with and kind.

"Yes, yes I will."

But he's not Edward.

* * *

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!**

**Thanks 2 my new Beta twilight642531.  
**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**Sorry this chapter took so long but i was in a bit of a funk. I kinda still am but I have to get this story moving along**

**anyway here we go**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 14

My date with Jake was on Saturday. He had taken me to a late night showing of a Romantic Comedy. It was funny and I really enjoyed myself. After that he took me a nice Mexican restaurant down the road. It was great, but I was with the wrong person.

Alice had dressed me for the occasion. After fighting for about an hour over whether I should wear a dress or not. Eventually I won and I got to wear a pair of tight fitting jeans and a bright blue halter top. Rose did my hair in her famous braided bangs hairstyle and Alice did my make up. Alice topped off my look with plain black platform pumps, blue shell drop earrings and a black lace bra.

As if I was going to let Jake get _that_ far!

_I was walking out the door when I ran into Edward._

_He looked confused as he took in my appearance. He turned to Jake who was waiting outside bye his car._

_"Where are you going?" He was staring intently at me._

_I don't know why, but I had a sudden desire to cancel my date with Jake._

_"I'm going out?" it sounded like a question._

_"...With Jake?" He spat the name at me like it was sin above sins._

_"Yes?" Again it came out like a question._

_He grabbed my arm and signalled to Jake to wait 2 minutes. He closed the door behind him and pulled me into the dinning room._

_"Why are you going out with Jake? What's that about?" Edward was furious and was pacing up and down, running his hands through his hair._

_Seeing him so jealous both excited me and angered me. What did he have to be jealous about? We aren't even dating!_

_I glared at him "Maybe I want to go out with Jake! He's nice and sexy and he likes me! Why do you care anyway?"_

_He stopped pacing._

_"Why would I care? You know I like you Bella! I told you, every other girl was out of my life! Do you even know how much I gave up for you? Why are you doing this?" His expression changed from one of anger to one of pain. _

_But I was still angry "But you never made a move! You never said one word after that! Oh I'm sorry you had to give up your posse girls to be with me even though you never said that's what you wanted! I can't read your mind Edward!" By now I was screaming at him. I was lucky Charlie and Esme were gone out and Rose was shopping for her date with Emmett, with Alice._

_"I know that, but I didn't want to push you. Do you even like Jacob? He's my best friend; don't hurt him like that!"_

_I was stumped. 'Did I like Jake?'_

_Edward smirked. "That's what I thought!"_

_After that I stormed out to Jake._

My date with Jake had been great and on paper it should have made me ecstatic, but...I wasn't.

When Jake dropped me off and I was saying goodbye he leaned in for a kiss.

I kissed him back. His lips moving against mine hadn't felt right. Neither did his tongue running along my lip, asking for permission.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Jake but I have to get inside. I'll see you in school."

I turned and watched him drive away.

I felt awful. I didn't like Jake. Edward was right and now I had just leaded him on to think I did like him.

I walked up the stairs and passed Edward's room when I heard a voice I hated inside his room.

_Tanya _

"Oh Eddie, come on... why can't we go out? We've gone out before!" Her horrible voice stung my heart.

Please don't go out with her.

_Why? You went out with Jake! It's like you said 'you aren't dating. You have no right to be jealous'._

"...Ugh, Tanya?..."He sounded irritated. He also sounded as if he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Fine! Why don't we just have some fun then..." I almost gagged.

I knocked on the door so quick that Edward didn't get a chance to answer her question.

He answered the door and I pulled him into the hall and pushed him up against the wall. I took his lips into a passionate kiss that lasted all of two seconds and then I pulled away.

"Please, don't sleep with her..." My voice was desperate and there was tears springing to my eyes.

"Why shouldn't I? You made yourself clear earlier. You don't want to be with me."

His expression was cold and his stare was hard. I sniffed and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Please? I was just being stubborn. I don't want to be with Jake. I want to be with _you_! Don't be with Tanya. I really like you, please!"

His hard expression dropped and changed to one of sadness. He took my chin in his hands and brought my lips to his. The kiss was slow, sweet and said everything we couldn't say out loud. He pulled away and laid one chaste kiss on my lips again.

"I'll get rid of Tanya. Then we need to talk."

"I'll be in my room."

I waited 10 minutes for Edward to get rid of Tanya. He came into my room and sat on my bed, his hands in his hair and a scowl on his face.

"Bella, I'm sick of all this uncertainty." He got up from his seat and came towards me. he took my hand and kissed it. "I'm no good at this, I don't know what to say. I've never had a girlfriend before...but I want you to be my girlfriend now...Will you be...?" He looked scared that I would say no.

I would never say no.

I moved closer to him. So close our noses were touching and I could feel his scruff on my cheek.

"...Yes!"

Then he kissed me. This kiss wasn't like all the other lust-driven, hasty kisses, this one was real. His lips came down on mine slowly, moving against mine sweetly. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip; asking for entrance, which I gave him.

I was kissing Edward Cullen. I was kissing Edward Cullen, _my boyfriend._

My boyfriend that I'm going to have to keep secret from my Dad and Esme.

Oh well...he's still my boyfriend.

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or the charaters .  
**

**I just own the plot. Kinda :)**

**Sorry this one is super late :( I just can't think of were to take this story...I need help.**

**Anyway Here We Go**

**X**

BPOV

Chapter: 15

The next few days passed uneventfully. I avoided Jake in school, I made out with Edward whenever our parents and Emmett were gone out and I went shopping with Alice.

Ok it was different than usual but it was still uneventful.

Well...until I went out to lunch with Alice and Rose.

We went out to a little diner down the road that served the best chicken roles on the planet. That's why I liked it anyway.

We were sitting down eating our roles and salads when Rose made an announcement.

"I have something important to say!"

Alice looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading and I looked up from the battered copy of 'Wuthering Heights' I had in my lap.

Rose looked scared and anxious when she looked towards Alice.

"Ok now I'm scared...what is it Rosie ?" Alice asked in a worried tone.

"I have been keeping something from you. Something big. Bella knows, she found out at the engagement party but I never told you, Alice. I'm sorry." Rose was on the verge of tears. She thought Alice was going to be mad we didn't tell her.

Alice smiled. "Rosie, you two are my best friends, I couldn't be mad at you for not telling me something. Unless Bella slept with Jaz, then I hate her." She added the end with a light teasing tone.

Rose nodded and smiled. She reached into her handbag and pulled out 3 pictures.

They were pictures of her ultrasound.

Alice's eyes widened and a huge smile landed on her face.

"I'm pregnant." Rose said with tears rolling down her face.

We all held hands as she pointed to important parts of the baby.

"Did you tell Em yet?" I asked. Rose looked at the ground in shame.

"I can't do it. Bells; I'm too scared."

"Rosie you have nothing to be worried about. Emmett loves you." You must have expected it to be me that said that. I have been saying it non stop the last few weeks, but no it was Alice.

Suddenly I jumped up.

"See? I told you that...I'm not the only one!"

Rose was smiling and Alice was quiet, which could only mean one thing; she was planning.

"Why don't you and Em go out tonight. You dress up nice, go dancing and then tell him over dinner.

"Ok..."

That was all Alice needed to start packing up and paying the bill. We all went back to our house and started putting together Roses outfit.

Rose wore a blue, chiffon, babydoll dress that skimmed her knees. She topped of the dress with silver peep toes heels, a silver clutch, blue drop earrings and bangles.

Her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect.

Emmett was waiting in the living room when Rose came down the stairs. His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Wow Rosie...you look...HOT!" She smiled and slapped his chest.

They left soon with a 'bye' and headed out to their date.

I was sitting in the living room watching 'Friends' reruns in my boy shorts and oversized hoodie.

I was bent over the coffee table trying to reach the remote from where I sat when I head his voice.

"Hey Baby? There's something on your ass..." I blushed and turned around.

How embarrassing

"...Really, What...what is it?"

He smiled his cocky smile and sat down where I was sitting. "My eyes" He laughed at his joke and I playfully slapped his head.

He patted his lap; signalling for me to sit.

I sat in his lap and almost immediately his lips came down on mine.

I moved myself around until I was facing him with my legs on either side of his body.

His tongue swiped along my bottom lip; asking for entrance which I gladly allowed.

His hands grabbed my ass and brought me closer.

"...Now it's my hands on your ass...Fuck Bella you feel so good..." I moaned and moved around on his lap until I felt his arousal just where I wanted it.

I started rocking back and forth; causing must needed friction.

We kept that up for almost 30 minutes. We would probably have already done the deed if it hadn't been for my pixie of a best friend.

"...Jeez get a room! My eyes, they're burning!"

I snapped my head away from Edward and looked at the midget that was currently smirking at me.

"...Alice I can explain..." I didn't know why I had an urge to explain why I was previously dry humping her brother but I did.

Alice held up her hand and smiled. "No need, it's ok Bella...I've been expecting this for years." I was surprised. She _expected_ this?

_Of coarse she did. You've liked Edward for years!_

Have not!

_Have too!_

"So... Are you two..." She trailed off. She was trying to ask if we were dating or fucking.

This time Edward spoke up.

"Yes Alice we're dating, for real." She squealed and hugged the two of us.

"I knew you could do it Bella, I just knew it!"

"You knew what Al?"

"I knew you could change Edward!"

Later that night Rose and Emmett came through the door laughing and smiling. As soon as Emmett spotted Alice, Edward, Jasper (who had come after Alice found Edward and I Making out) and I his smile became bigger.

He ran to me first scooping me up and spinning me around.

"I'm gonna be a Dad Bells, can you believe that?" He was crying through his smile.

"You made for this, Em. You're going to be the best dad ever."

He hugged me even harder and put me down. He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"And you're going to be the best _auntie_ ever"

We all spent the rest of the night hugging and retelling stories from our childhood.

Like when we all went to the pier when I was nine and Edward kicked over my sandcastle and I shoved sand into his mouth.

Or when we played truth or dare when I was thirteen and Emmett was dared to go streaking through our estate. After that Mrs Johnson took a very fond liking to Emmett.

We had some good times together and hopefully we would have many more

**Thanks To all the Reviewers and Stuff like that.**

**Thanks!**

**Ok Ppl! all clothes and character pics are on my profile.**

**Plez view those too! 8)**

**I worked really hard on them ! (well most of them )**

**Ok you know what to do !**

**REVIW**

**xxx  
**


	16. Very Important ANRead or Be Clueless !

** Very Very Very Important A/N:**

**Hey everyone...guess what ? Im bored with this Story now and i really want it to get finished but i know that i can't write it myself.**

**I need a good writer that can finish this story for me and that will do it justice.**

**I'm more of a reader than a writer...and there is nothing wrong with that...**

**but I think i should stick to English essays and reading stories than try to force something that can't really be forced.**

**I'm sorry to anyone that is disappointed with this decision but I think it is the right choice.**

**I want to thank all the wonderful readers for giving "The Game of a Player" a chance. **

**I want to thank my beta Rachel aka twilight64253 for helping me with this story **

**and I just want to say Rachel, that if you want to take this story over that would be great,**

**if not then oh well but i know my story would be in great hands :).**

**Ok I've rambled enough and most of you probably didn't even read this but oh well :).**

**So Thank You Everyone, **

**I'll miss this story and all the people that gave their time to this story.**

**:)**

**This is a goodbye (maybe only for now, the lord knows how I always change my mind)**

**:) :( :D :P**

**xoxo**

**Karen :)**

**xoxo**


	17. Final and Most Important AN Ever

**[FINAL AUTHOR NOTE EVER]**

**Hello Everyone, It's me again**.  
I just wanted to let all of you know that I found someone to continue writing the story for me.  
Her name is **karencullen2007**and I am really glad someone has taken my baby out of my hands.

Now I just have to say that I do love this story but my life has been too hectic and I just can't find the time, and really the enthusiasm, to finish it.  
A lot has happened to me over the last two years, My grandmother died, I got a new niece, my other grandmother got very sick and I had really important exams, so I just can't finish it, _and if I did I don't think I'd do it justice._

**So I want to say thank you to karencullen2007 for taking Game of a Player over for me.**

So Everyone, go read her version and her other stories, which are amazing by the way,  
and enjoy the same story but by a different** (and better)** author.

Okay I'm Rambling so I'll bid you all a farewell, you guys were amazing readers and I can't thank you enough.  
I hope someday I can get back into writing, but for now I'll just keep reading.

_Love you all_,  
_ Karen._

**[P.S Isn't is funny how the original author is Karen [Me] and the new author is Karen [karencullen2007] **

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2580951/ karencullen2007

(Remove the (dot)'s )


End file.
